


Paris's Sweetheart

by Miracoulous_Pastery



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracoulous_Pastery/pseuds/Miracoulous_Pastery
Summary: If Adrien is sunshine child who will be Paris's Sweetheart. Will Lila succeed in being Paris's sweetheart or will a certain blunette thwart her plans.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Paris's Sweetheart

Marinette WAKE UP! Tikki yelled. Huh… What time is it... OMG ITS 10:30 I’m going to be late for the Paris Sweetheart Competition. Marrinette said while she rushed to get dressed. As she rushed to Agreste Household she quickly put on her Pink Beret. You may be wondering what the Paris Sweetheart competition is, well it’s a competition to see who is the sweetheart of paris just like how Adrien is the sunshine boy of paris.

Phew.. Barely made it. Marinette says. As she got registered she looked at some of the other contestants. She first saw Chloe.. Ugh that girl can be a brat, then she saw Kagami who could be competition, then she saw Lila what a faker. The judges for this competition were Cat Noir, Mr Banana, and Manon Chamack. I saw my parents, Alya, Nino, Sabrina, Aurore, and the rest of the class as they cheered for me, and of course.. Lila. Of course the host had to be Alec who embarrassed people on TV while also being rude.

The first contestant is Kagami Tsurugi, She will be demonstrating her swordsmanship! Alec said with his usual passion. Kagami began slicing many dummy dolls while also showing great technique before finishing the last dummy with the signature Tsurugi Triple Slash Attack. Many people enjoyed the swordsmanship shown and clapped. 

Next up is Chloe Bourgeois who will be performing some signature ballet dance. Chloe began to twirl around in a very animated way that was good and hard to perform but lacked style and elegance. After Chloe’s performance everybody clapped but did it hesitantly as the overall performance was lackluster.

Next is Marinette Dupain Cheng who will be singing an original song.  
Another day, I'm back at school  
I think about him, he's so cool  
He looks at me, I look away  
But does he see me anyway?  
Oh-oh-oh  
He's got me spinning around  
Oh-oh-oh  
My feet are off the ground  
Oh-oh-oh  
And when the sun goes down  
That's when I become  
Miraculous! Simply the best!  
Up to the test when things go wrong!  
Miraculous, the luckiest!  
The power of love, always so strong!

She got a major audience applause with many people cheering in the audience. 

Last but hopefully not least Lila Rossi she will be showing her acting skills by pretending to be a mime. She tries to act like a mime but isn’t very good and the audience applause is delayed since people are so bored with her act they almost fell to sleep.

Now! We will be having “Public Interviews” with these contestants' friends and teachers to see if they know anybody in this competition and why they shouldn’t get picked. Alec says.

First is Ms Bustier  
Well Chloe is somewhat of a trouble always bullying students but never gets in trouble due to her father. Recently she helped hawkmoth and even though he technically akumatized her, we saw footage of her running away with what seemed to be an important ladybug item. Luckily ladybug stopped her.

Lila is such a nice person she helps people like Prince Ali and even saved Jagged Stones Cat and she suffers from medical conditions like Tinnitus, and has a Lying Disease. She is such a joy to the class and knows so many people around the world. 

“Umm there's no such thing as a lying disease madam” Alec says.

Lying Disease is more like a pathological liar.

Marinette is such a good role model, she always does things for the class, brings in treats for the class and is a good class president who sets up all the fundraisers and suggests really good class trips. She is always late to class and is very clumsy. Is one of Adrien’s best friends.

I don’t know Kagami very well since she isn’t in my class but she seems to be a very hard working student and is friends with Adrien. She also seems to be a good fencer.

Next is Ms Mendeleiev

Lila Rossi is always absent and gets other people to do her work by saying she has wrist problems but I always thwart her plans. She seems to be very deceptive and has gotten Ms Dupain Cheng expelled but it was later reversed due to her saying she has a lying disease. There is no such disease so it’s almost guaranteed that she is a liar and may very well be targeting Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Chloe Bourgeois is rivals with Marinette and Chloe usually bullies Marinette or tries to steal from her. Chloe is friends with Sabrina though she treats Sabrina like an errand boy and never does her homework and instead relies on Sabrina to help her. She also was a superhero named Queen Bee but I have heard from others that she helped Hawkmoth.

Marinette Dupain Cheng is a hard working and honest student. Is always getting high marks on tests and even stands up to Chloe when she bullies others. She is considered the classes everyday ladybug and is always positive and hasn’t been akumatized though there was a scarlet moth attack that happened during her expulsion so it seemed that hawkmoth was prepared which means.. Lila could be wrong with Hawkmoth due to the fact that I know she isn’t friends with Ladybug and whenever a student mentions Ladybug Lila always glares.. But that's just a theory..

Kagami Tsurugi is a hardworking student who has all A+’s and her lowest grade she ever got was an A on a test. She also is a great fencer and is cool and collected. She doesn’t have many friends but she is friends with Marinette Dupain Cheng and Adrien Agreste. 

Next Alya Césaire  
Lila Rossi is amazing! She has been to Achu, saved Jagged Stones Cat from an airplane, and even helped Prince Ali. Marinette always claims Lila’s a liar but I think she is just jealous. Lila is even Ladybug’s friend and gave me an interview on my blog. Shoutout to the Ladyblog.

Marinette is my BFF and is a very nice and hard working student. She is friends with Clara Nightingale, Penny Rolling and Jagged Stone, is Chat Noir’s “Purr-incess”, and her parents are Tom and Sabine who own world famous pastries. She is really clumsy though, she also has a crush on a classmate but whenever she talks to him she chickens out or stutters and says the wrong words. She has a passion for fashion and was even praised by Style Queen.

Kagami is quiet and can be wise but cold. I gave her the nickname Ice Queen because she is quite cold and can come off as rude but that’s because she didn’t know about friendship and knew she was really nice. She is really serious.

Chloe is a spoiled brat and is a bully. She never gets in trouble and always is causing problems. I can’t be Rena Rouge due to Chloe siding with Hawkmoth and revealing my identity. She treats Sabrina like her slave and always bribes teachers so she never gets in trouble.

Thank You for your time, The last thing we will be doing is seeing your speech of why you should be Paris's sweetheart. First up is Kagami Tsurugi

I should be Paris’s sweetheart because I am an honorable fencer and am loyal as I was Ryuko, one of Paris's superheroes. I am also a noble person. If I win it would be a great Honor. Kagami says. “Short and Sweet speech, Next is Lila Rossi” Alec says.

I should be Paris’s sweetheart because of all my accomplishments and me and ladybug are so close. I also have many disabilities but I still like to help others. I am also a famous agreste model and there so happy that I am there, see I’m also humble. “(yeah so humble…) Anyways next is Chloe Bourgeois.

I should be Paris’s sweetheart so I can match my adrikans in being the sweethearts of paris. I also should be because my daddy is the mayor of paris and I am your beautiful queen. I was an amazing superhero and ladybug was jealous of me. Next but not least is Marrnette Dupain Cheng.

I should be Paris’s sweetheart because I care about Paris and all its citizens and I love helping each of you guys. I always want to make sure everybody is alright and even though I am madly clumsy and also can get nervous I always try to be a kind girl who is ready to lift you up when you're down. “Now let's tune in to the judges,” Alec says.

What is your vote Chat Noir  
Chloe gets a 4  
Lila gets a 2  
Kagami gets a 8  
Marinette gets a 9

Marinette to me is Paris’s true sweetheart. Her parents are baker’s so she is a real Sweet - Heart gets it (Everybody in the audience laughs).

What is your vote Mr Banana.  
Chloe gets a 2  
Lila gets a 1  
Kagami gets a 7  
Marinette gets a 8

I find Marinette to be the Ideal option because she seems nicer and a better representation of Paris and how kind Parisians can be. Stay Peachy,

What is your vote Manon  
Chloe gets a 5  
Lila gets a 0  
Kagami gets a 10  
Marinette gets a 10

Lila is a big meany Booooo! Marinette gives me dolls and is the best babysitter ever and Kagami has a cool sword. Chloe looks like my barbie dolls.

There you have it Marinette wins Paris’s sweetheart. “It seems if Marinette's Paris’s sweetheart and everyday Ladybug then Lila is Paris’s Hawkmoth anyways I’m Alec at Agreste mansion signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Made by me


End file.
